Poetry for my Red
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: Ingatkah kau pada alasan yang kuberikan? "... Aku mencintai seorang wanita, dan aku rasa aku tidak perlu memberi tahu siapa dia..." Iya 'kan, Red? -Grell about Madam. Grell x Madam inside. Check it out! XD


AN:

Oke, ini fic kedua saya di Kuroshitsuji_. Hope you like it_, deh!

_**GrellAnn! **_Enjoy~...!

~#~#~#~#~#~

_**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler milik Yana Toboso!**_

_**Tapi fic ini punya FuzzyStrange Musume31, keponakannya lhoo~... (*PLAKK* keliatan banget bohongnya... XD)**_

_**Warning: Hmm... Full of canon modification (yeaa... menurut saya sih gitu!), OOCness, gaje, abal, maybe typo(s), etc**_

_**Happy reading! ^o^**_

~#~#~#~#~#~

Dari kejauhan malam yang gelap, aku memandangmu.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiranmu.

Menebar teror pada wanita-wanita malam itu.

Bukan. Aku bukan seseorang yang mudah memahami semua emosimu hanya dengan melihat dari kegelapan.

Kabut malam terlalu tebal. Terlalu tebal pula bayanganmu di pelupuk mataku. Seiring tebalnya dinding yang membatasi kita.

Aku bukan orang yang mudah tertarik pada orang lain.

Tapi kehadiranmu membuatku terpaku –tak melewatkan pandanganku sedikitpun selama kau masih ada di dalam jangkauan ekor mataku.

Merah.

Warna yang membuatku selalu teringat akan dirimu. Seolah dirimu berada di hadapanku sekarang.

Aku bersembunyi di balik kamuflase hitam yang kita ciptakan –_berdua_...

Bersembunyi di balik awan yang aku tiupkan sendiri.

Aku selalu mengawasimu, _Red_!

Mengawasimu dari atas sini.

Setiap inci gerakan, yang kau timbulkan di tengah hening malam.

Aku melihatmu berulang kali. Bagaikan rol film yang tak akan pernah habis dan tak pernah bosan-bosannya ku tonton.

Berputar di pandanganku, bagaikan candu –tak sedikitpun aku lewati.

Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa menebak pikiranmu secara langsung, tapi aku paham perasaanmu.

Aku juga merasakannya...

Dingin 'kan, _Red_?

Aku menginginkan anak –tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Memang tidak adil rasanya –saat melihat mereka, wanita-wanita itu, membuang sesuatu yang kita impikan –padahal aku tahu, mereka memilikinya...

_Red_, betapa matamu tak pernah ada keraguan.

Tapi kau terlalu mencolok, _Red_!

Terlalu mencolok untuk tertangkap basah oleh diriku.

Masih ingatkah kau pelukan pertama yang aku berikan?

Tidak. Aku tidak pernah merasa hangat seperti ini!

Aku tahu, _Red_!

Bukan aku yang sebenarnya ada di hatimu.

Bukan, aku juga sama sekali bukan pelayan yang baik!

Ingatku melayang saat terakhir kali aku membuat dan menuangkan _rosehib herb tea_ ke cangkir keramik untukmu. Bahkan tanganku terlalu payah untuk menyajikannya ke hadapanmu.

_Red_, aku tidak seperti yang kau harapkan...!

Bukan salahku kalau aku payah dalam hal seperti itu.

Itu memang bukan pekerjaanku...!

Aku membuang jauh-jauh harga diri dalam diriku. Hanya untukmu, _Red_!

Mengikuti kemuauanmu... Walau aku harus menjadi 'Jack the Ripper' sekalipun.

Melawan estetika yang sudah ditentukan padaku.

Sebuah kehormatan saat aku melanggarnya untukmu... _Demi kau!_

Hingga malam itu, saat terakhir kalinya aku melakukan 'tugas'ku...

Saat aku –_Grell Sutcliff_, tertangkap basah oleh keponakanmu dan 'butler hitam'-nya...

Hingga aku tertangkap sebagai seorang 'Jack'.

Mengelak seperti apapun tak akan ada gunanya,_ Red_!

Ingatkah kau pada alasan yang kuberikan?

"_... Aku mencintai seorang wanita, dan aku rasa aku tidak perlu memberi tahu siapa dia..."_

Iya 'kan, _Red_?

Belum terbuka 'kah matamu untuk menyadari kalimatku?

Masih dapatkah kau mendengar bisikan lirihku, _Red_?

Sebuah ungkapan resonasi mimpi yang berlarung dalam batin malamku...

Dapatkah kau memutar memori malam terakhir itu, _Red_?

Malam berdarah, saat semua _itu_ terjadi?

Saat _seharusnya_ kau menjalankan rencana kita.

Tapi aku tahu, kau tidak akan bisa membunuhnya, _Red_!

... –_Keluargamu satu-satunya_...

_Aku kecewa?_

Ya.

Memang.

Tapi hati dan otakku berbenturan, _Red_!

Aku bukan tak memiliki hati,

Hanya saja sang malam menelan hatiku dalam kegelapan...

Membekukannya hingga tenggelam dalam ego...

Masih sudikah kau mengingat saat itu?

Ketika _death schyte_ menghujam tubuhmu?

Ketika aku menusuknya?

Ketika hatiku tak merasakan lagi apa itu cinta –_untuk sementara_?

Lagi-lagi hati dan otakku mengatakan hal yang lain!

Masih adakah memori dalam hatimu untuk memutar saat itu?

Saat _cinematic records_ memutar segalanya?

Saat terputar ulang kenangan awal kita bertemu?

Saat terputar ulangnya masa mudamu?

Saat terputar ulangnya kebenaran dalam dirimu?

Ya,

Aku tahu segalanya, _Red_!

Bahkan mungkin sebelum aku melihat semuanya dari _cinematic records_...

Aku memang tidak pernah jadi yang pertama 'kan, _Red_?

Selalu ada yang 'pertama' dan 'kedua'.

... _–Dan aku harus selalu puas dengan posisi tiga_...

_Red_, masihkah kau rasakan bulir terakhir yang jatuh dari sudut matamu?

Masih ingatkah kau butiran lembut yang mengalir saat pandanganmu kembali kosong?

Saat aku membawa jubah merahmu setelah berhasil membuatmu terbujur kaku?

Aku pergi, _Red_!

Membawa segala luka beserta air mata terakhir dalam ingatanku,

Membawa cinta tak tersampaikan dalam hatiku yang nyaris mati kini,

Membawa hangat tubuhmu yang selalu ada dalam fantasiku bersama jubah ini...

Aku memang tak datang ke hari pemakamanmu, _Red_!

Tapi bersediakah kau hadir dalam pemakaman yang lain?

Tempatku mengubur kenangan indah dan rasa terlarang yang tak tersampaikan _–dalam hatiku_.

Memang benar yang keponakanmu katakan,

_Kau tidak cocok dengan warna apapun, _Red_!_

_Kecuali-... Merah..._

Masih bisakah kau mendengar suaraku dalam hatimu?

Masih dapatkah otakmu menangkap sinyal kerinduan yang kukirimkan?

Masih dapatkah kau melihatku dalam mimpimu?

Masih adakah celah untuk membuka lembaran itu?

Bolehkah?

Bolehkah aku simpan semuanya dalam hatiku?

Aku merindukanmu, _Red_!

_Sangat._

Dan aku memandang nisan itu sekali lagi.

Sebuah rutinitas harian yang tidak akan aku tinggalkan.

Aku tahu hari itu akan datang, _Red_!

Di mana kau dan aku akan kembali bersama...

_Rest in peace, Angelina Dulles..._

_My beloved__,_

_Madam Red..._

_We're going to meet__ again, aren't we?_

_~Grell Sutcliff~_

~#~#~#~ _**END?**_#~#~#~

AN:

Author: Oke, silahkan gebukin saya sebelumnya! (*sembunyi di balik bantal* Oh, my! Don'tslapmebecauseofthis XD)

Ao: *lol*, ngapain juga bikin fic beginian?

Author: Yaa~ biasa bawaan orang stres :P. Anyway, thanks for reading!

Ao: Yosh! Ini puisi tentang 'perasaan tak tersampaikan' Grell 'kan?

Author: Yup! Tentang Grell yang 'nomer tiga' –maksudnya; yang nomer satu 'kan Earl Vincent Phantomhive, yang kedua-... err... Duh, saya lupa nama suami Madam Red! Hehehehe... *slapped*. Haha! Oke deh, semoga Grell sama Madam bisa ketemu, ya, disana... ^^ (apanya yang '_disana_'?). Saya tiba-tiba dapet inspirasi bikin GrellAnn poetry. Tapi setelah saya resapi isinya-... Kok jadi kayak pertanyaan begini? Kayak puisi tapi bukan puisi! Maunya apa 'sih? Berasa pointless! (stress mode: on)

Ao: Ahahahaaa... XD. Oke, itu nggak penting pembaca. Yang penting sekarang adalah...

All: **REVIEW NYOOO~~~! \(^o^)/**

~#~#~#~ _**RnR? **_~#~#~#~


End file.
